


Boredom

by SocioCannibal



Series: Sterek Shorts & AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Top Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Stiles' fault that he has ADHD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, sweet fic that I wrote in just one night.

“Derek…” Stiles whined. He was trapped under Derek’s body, warm but he started to get antsy. He and Derek had just finished a wonderful sexcapade, and now Stiles lay under the werewolf. Derek’s cock was still firmly implanted in Stiles’ ass, held there by his knot. Stiles squirmed.

“I’m bored,” he complained. Derek sighed. He slowly pushed up, looming over Stiles, since they were still connected.

“Just once, I’d like for you to just rest after sex,” he replied. He moved back, kneeling between Stiles’ thighs. Stiles gasped as the knot tugged on the rim of his hole. Derek pulled him up too, so that Stiles sat in his lap. Derek’s cock lodged itself deeper in his hole and Stiles moaned. 

“I do rest,” he argued, “Sometimes. ‘Member that time you wore me out?”

“That was a full moon,” Derek answered, “And I warned you I would have extra stamina.”

“I wish you had extra stamina now.” Stiles folded his arms over Derek’s shoulders, supporting his weight a little more evenly. Sitting on Derek’s knot would leave him sore. He stroked the back of Derek’s head, running his fingers through the soft hair. Derek breathed in deep, taking in Stiles’ scent. He nuzzled Stiles’ throat. Derek rubbed his chin on Stiles’ collar and neck, leaving his scent as well as beard burn.

Stiles laughed softly. “That tickles!” 

“Good,” Derek rumbled. He kissed Stiles, soft and slow.

Stiles sighed, contented for the moment. He gazed at Derek, watching the werewolf tiredly glance him over. “Entertain me,” Stiles insisted.

Derek rolled his eyes. “How?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged, “Talk with me, tell me a story, or something. Let’s just do something! I’m going crazy just sitting here.”

“You already are crazy,” Derek replied. Stiles pouted and Derek stole a kiss.

“Come on,” Stiles grumbled.

Derek gave Stiles a quick grin and the thrust his hips up. His cock and knot bumped around inside of Stiles. He moaned and gripped Derek’s shoulders. “That’s not what I meant!” he groaned. 

“Are you saying no?” Derek asked. He nipped Stiles’ chin and then kissed it.

Stiles blushed. “I’m not saying no,” he replied. Derek smiled again and laid Stiles back down onto the bed. He thrust shallowly, knot catching on Stiles’ hole. Stiles threw his head back into the sheets, mouth open wide as if he were moaning but no sound coming out. He made soft pants and grunts as Derek moved back and forth at an annoyingly leisurely pace. 

“D-Derek!” Stiles pleaded, “Are you just gonna tease all night?”

“Maybe.” 

Derek curled his fingers around Stiles cock – it had hardened again – and pumped it just as achingly slow as each thrust. “This is entertaining, isn’t it? You won’t know when it ends, it’s suspenseful.”

“You’re a jerk!” Stiles retorted. “Please, Derek. I want to cum again…”

Derek couldn’t refuse Stiles for long. Expectedly, he began to thrust a bit faster, as much as the knot would allow. He stroked Stiles’ cock too, speed increasing with every little, high-pitched moan Stiles made. Stiles suddenly tensed, muscles clenching on Derek’s cock. His body arched and his thighs shook. “Oh!” he gasped. With one last tremble, he came, his sperm spilling into Derek’s hand and onto his own stomach. 

“Ah…” he panted as Derek stroked him through his orgasm. Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, passionately, licking that lower lip before slipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. He draped himself over Stiles’ body again, then moved his lips to his mate’s throat. He left a few hickeys there and nuzzled Stiles again.

Stiles petted Derek’s head as the wolf buried his face in between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “Satisfied?” Derek asked, muffled by Stiles’ warm body. 

“For now,” Stiles answered. “Mm. I might get bored again.”

Derek grumbled. “Hopefully the knot will go down before that.”

“Likely not,” Stiles boasted. “It’s okay though. I’ll just talk, and you can pretend to listen.”

“That wouldn’t be very nice of me,” Derek replied. 

“Fine, stay awake,” Stiles shrugged. “Have I told you about the history of male circumcision yet?”

“Yes,” Derek groaned, “And I am going to rest if you’re going to talk nonsense.”

“Good,” Stiles agreed, “Let me tell you what I know about Princess Ogla of Kiev…”


End file.
